


Birthday

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiness, M/M, More Fluff, birhtday fic, shuu's birthday, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu scares Kaneki away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Tsukiyama was not fazed by any of the birthday greetings or presents he received from other ghouls. He wasn’t even fazed when Hinami had run up to him upon entering the gang’s apartment. She had shyly placed a colourful flower crown on his head, and handed a plush flower to him while simply saying “happy birthday, flower man” in her soft voice.

“Merci! Little princess” Tsukiyama replied in an affectionate matter, smiling at the latter he gently ruffled her hair. Beaming at Tsukiyama, Hinami skipped back to her room to continue reading with a smile on her face

Staring at the spot where the younger ghoul was, Tsukiyama jumped when Kaneki came out of his own room.

He looked up at Tsukiyama to see Hinami’s flower crown on his hair. She had made it from scratch after taking Kaneki to pick some flowers. He had to admit the younger ghoul had chosen the perfect colours, they complimented his hair perfectly. Realizing that he was staring, Kaneki gently shook his head “wait there. I got you something” Kaneki stated.

Surprised at the half ghoul’s words, Tsukiyama watched the other disappear for a mere moment, when he came out with a bag that looked quite heavy.

Placing the plush flower on the nearest table, Tsukiyama went to take the bag from Kaneki who pulled it back.

“Patience” he tsked cheekily, Kaneki gently placed the heavy bag in Tsukiyama’s arms who curiously held it.

Looking up at Kaneki for permission, he cautiously peered into the bag after the latter nodded.

“Are these what I think they are?” Tsukiyama questioned. Much like a child, Tsukiyama plopped down onto the tiled floor, and pulled the three heavy books out of the bag. Indeed they were exactly what he thought.

The three books he had been trying to buy for almost a year, ones he had looked everywhere for. He had no idea how Kaneki had gotten his hands on them, but knowing he had managed to find them caused his heart to wrench.

“Tsukiyama” Kaneki called looking up; his eyes met a bright orange card being held out to him, looking at it Tsukiyama couldn’t help but find it ridiculously adorable. It matched Kaneki’s taste.

Drawn on the front of it were a bunch of fruits, to the side was an orange saying ‘orange you glad it’s your birthday ?.’

Feeling giddy for the first time that day, the gourmet went for Kaneki’s held out wrist. He pulled the surprised over down who landed in his lap.

“Wha-“

Ignoring the latter’s words; Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki’s face in his hands and began to pamper him with light kisses, he covered Kaneki’s entire face in kisses. “Merci” he repeated each time he pulled back as Kaneki began to struggle and splutter in his grip.

Tsukiyama had no idea why, but the delicious dork in his hold at that moment made him feel as though his heart was fluttering and he couldn’t help but feel giddy from just a simple gift.

“Ugh” Kaneki pushed himself out of Tsukiyama’s grip with messed up hair and a bright red face, “Kaneki-kun ~” Tsukiyama called, in response the card was thrown at his face. Kaneki scurried back onto his feet and ran for his room, spluttering and mumbling nonsense ‘that wasn’t a nice thing to do’ the frightened ghoul mumbled, he slammed his door shut.

“Mignon (cute)” Tsukiyama mumbled to himself.


End file.
